The package structure of the organic light emitting device is an importance part of the organic light emitting device, because the package structure plays the function of blocking water and oxygen, so as to protect normal operation of the organic light emitting device. The packaging method of the conventional organic light emitting device at present is performing packaging through package glass, which can play the function of blocking water and oxygen perfectly. However, the package glass generally has a great thickness; moreover, moisture absorbent should be attached additionally; thus, the thickness of the organic light emitting device will be increased. Moreover, due to the rigidity and stiffness of the package glass, it is difficult to apply such an organic light emitting device on a curved surface display screen. Hence, the defects of the conventional packaging method of the organic light emitting device becomes more and more obvious. In the prior art, another alternative packaging method of the organic light emitting device is a method of depositing organic and inorganic thin films successively. This method can achieve the aim of flexibility, and can also reduce the thickness of the device. However, this method should be performed with expensive deposition device under high vacuum conditions, the cost is generally high.